In Your Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: On David's first day of kindergarten, Daphne suddenly realizes he's growing up much too fast. But Niles knows just what to say to comfort her. One-shot. Rating is for innuendo.


"Are you ready, David?" Daphne asked her son. They were standing outside what would be David's kindergarten classroom. Today was his first day.

David didn't answer. Instead, he looked up at her, nervousness in his eyes.

"I know it's scary doing something new. Especially if Daddy and I aren't there with you," Daphne said. She bent to his height. David nodded.

"Well, I can't come in because I have to go visit your grandfather, and your daddy's at work. But you'll be fine. You'll get to make new friends, and play, and sing songs. It'll be a lot of fun."

But David was unconvinced. "I'll miss you," he said. This would be the first time he'd been away from his parents or another close relative for any length of time.

"I'll miss you, too," Daphne admitted. "But I won't really be that far away. You know where I'll be?"

David shook his head no.

Daphne smiled. "I'll be right in here." She placed her hand on his chest, indicating his heart. "I'm always there," she said.

Surprised, David looked down at his chest. "Really?"

"I promise," Daphne said. She kissed his cheek. "Plus, whenever you miss me, you can just touch your cheek, and it'll be like I'm right there with you. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah," David said, finally smiling.

Daphne was beyond grateful he was over his nervousness. "OK, now you have to go in. You'll be fine. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom."

While David wasn't looking, Daphne opened the classroom door. His teacher stood right there in the doorway. "What's your name?" she asked.

"David Crane."

Daphne could tell her son would be just fine. She wasn't needed here anymore. Suddenly, as the door closed behind David, Daphne's emotions came flooding at her at once. This was just the first step. After kindergarten, it would be first grade, and then, before anyone knew it, David would be in middle school. Then high school, and, of course, college. She knew it would all happen much too quickly. Alice was now almost eleven, but Daphne could still clearly remember sitting in the hospital as Roz gave birth.

As she got back in the car, she didn't consciously decide where she was going. It was as if her car knew where she wanted to go. Not back to the Montana, or even over to see Martin. She drove to Niles' office. Only he would understand how she was feeling right now.

Daphne parked and went straight into his office. For a moment, she couldn't help remembering when she came here to discuss the vision she'd had about her wedding to Donny. If she'd only known then... But Daphne shook her head, pushing the memories aside. She couldn't get lost in thinking about the chances she and Niles had missed.

Mrs. Woodson looked up from her filing, smiling as Daphne entered. "You can go right in. Dr. Crane isn't in session."

"Thank you," Daphne replied, forcing a smile. She walked into Niles' office, knocking as she opened the door.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Niles said. Then he noticed the tears she was desperately trying to hide. "What's wrong?" He got up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I just dropped David off at school, and suddenly it hit me. It's too fast."

"What is?" Niles asked. He hated to see his wife this upset.

"I can still remember the night Roz had Alice, and now she's about to start junior high school. David was a baby only yesterday, and already he's heading off to kindergarten. I just know one day I'll turn around, and he'll be a teenager!"

Niles caressed her cheek."Children do grow up quickly. I've heard it countless times from patients, but it's a different thing entirely when it's your own child. It is tough, but this is how it works. David's supposed to grow up. It's why we have children, so that we can give something back to the world."

Daphne smiled. Leave it to Niles to say something so poetic. "David said he'll miss me. I miss him so much. I know it's strange, but I'm so used to him following me everywhere. At home, at your father's...he's like me shadow!"

"David does love you. But this is a good thing, for both of you."

"I know," Daphne said. "I told David I'd be right there with him, in his heart."

"I like that," Niles said. "You'll be in his heart. It reminds me of when you and I first met. I buried myself in work, just trying to escape from Maris. Sometimes, it seemed like all I thought about were my patients. But then, suddenly, I'd picture your smile, or the way you'd blush every time I complimented you. Just like that, I felt so much better."

"I really had that effect on you? When we first met?" Daphne asked. Niles had told her he fell in love at first sight, but she could never quite wrap her mind around the idea.

"Yes." Niles nodded. "Frasier told me it was just an infatuation. At first, I thought so, too. But, gradually, I got to know you. Instead of losing interest, I only fell in deeper. I was so lucky just to get to be your friend, even if it wasn't everything I wanted."

Now Daphne was crying again, but for a different reason. She leaned forward, kissing Niles. "I love you," she said, as the kiss ended.

"I love you, too, Daphne. I have an idea." Niles grinned.

"What's that?" Daphne asked, wondering if it would involve the use of his couch. Niles was normally shy when it came to romance, but sometimes, he could be surprisingly bold.

"Well, I don't have any more patients scheduled for the day, so I could send Mrs. Woodson home, and we could spend the day together. And we could go pick David up when kindergarten is over."

"I love that," Daphne said. "He'll tell us all about his day. But I don't think we should tell him about _ours_." She winked.

Niles took his jacket off his coat rack, and slipped his hand into Daphne's. Even after so many years, he still loved being alone with her.

Daphne glanced at Niles beside her. As always, he knew exactly how to comfort her. It was just one more sign that they were meant to be together.

 **The End**


End file.
